N is for your nelly little nimby so sweet
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting and Dean knows a way to make it up to him. (Impala sex, ladies and gents.)


Title: N is for your nelly little nimby so sweet

Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting and Dean knows a way to make it up to him. (Impala sex, ladies and gents.)

Characters: Dean W./Sam W.

Tags: Car Sex, Bottom Dean, Top Sam, Rimming, Spit As Lube

Notes: Image Credit goes to: AlphaArtist on Youtube

In October of '14, I began a collection titled "The Abc's of Kinky Sex" (based upon The Lords of Acid song of the same name) where I took each of the 26 letters (Different ships & fandoms) and made a fic about each line. It took me almost 7 months to finish, but I never posted Z. Doing a little facelift and posting to this website as well. Enjoy!

Original Notes: Listen, I have no idea what a nimby so sweet is, so car sex. Yeah. This is my first car sex scene. But when I think of putting two characters in a vehicle to have sex in, I can't help but think of Baby. I apologize to all the non-supernatural fans that these stories are mostly wincest, but what can I say? I just love those damned Winchesters. My mom says a quote all the time that fits them nicely. "You can't have passionate love without passionate fights." And I listened to Iko - Heart of Stone on repeat while writing this. Give it a listen.

* * *

Come hang out with me on Tumblr! (Whoaeasytiger0124)

Check out my newer stories on Ao3! (Superwoman0124)

* * *

For the first time since Colorado, Sam finally looked at him. 6 and a half hours, the youngest's eyes stayed on the road. That's impressive. Dean hated having Sam mad at him, but honestly, it was cabin fever. And he would get over it. Those were the issues when you're driving from Maryland to California. 42 hours on the road was one of the hardest treks to make, but they'd done it. Seen it. Been there.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that, right, Sammy?" Dean's voice was a gravelly whisper, hours of misuse starting to tear away at his vocals.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know."

"Then why are we having this stupid fight? It shouldn't even be an issue! I don't bottom enough. There, end of conversation. We don't have to get our panties all twisted."

"Because you blow me off like it's no big deal!" Sam peeked over at Dean, both hands on the wheel and peering at him every once in a while, waiting for an answer he could work with.

"Sammy, I know it's a big deal. I know- but I'm just- not used to talkin' about this stuff. You're the first and only person I haven't scared off. And you have to deal with me."

"But I don't have to let you fuck me." Sam snicked, automatically regretting the words before they left the tip of his tongue.

"Is that what this is about? You don't want to do this anymore?" Dean's steely gaze shot holes through Sam.

"N-no, Dean. I just-" Sam jammed his fingers into his eyes and tried to refocus his attention to the original fight, and not on starting a new one. "It's stupid, really. But I just feel like you're the one dominating and when we started this, it was supposed to be different. We agreed it would be different."

"It is different. "

"You know what I mean."

Dean snorted and huffed. He turned the steering wheel to the right, pulling over to the side of the road and down a dirt path. The Impala slowed to a stop and he cut the engine.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Sasquatch?" Dean ripped on the door handle roughly, yanking the door open and got out. He pulled Sam's door open and closed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Shove over."

Sam moved to the middle, his knees hitting the dash as Dean moved to sit beside him. The instant Dean was in the car, his hands were everywhere. With one hand, he unzipped Sam's jacket, with the other he was working the button on Sam's faded jeans, popping it with ease. Dean squeezed his hands into Sam's jacket, relishing in the feeling of the muscular tone beneath him as he pushed the jacket off his brother's shoulders. Sam went along easy enough. Dean chucked the jacket into the backseat, going for the hem of Sam's shirt and removing it over his head.

Sam watched Dean's face closely as he continued his work with his jeans. A small blush flushed Dean's face as his constant fear of rejection nagged at him, a reminder that Sam could say no and shut him out.

Dean went balls to the wall, headstrong and unrelenting, ripping down the zipper to Sam's jeans and moving to yank them off of Sam's hips. He made it to his knees before he gave up and sealed his lips to Sam's. Sam gasped, a little shocked at the sudden contact, but went along. He moaned as Dean licked in, reaching up to straddle his younger brother. This angle was easier, Sam reached up Dean's back and held his contracting back muscles, flexing with every movement.

Dean began to unbutton his shirt, starting at the top and working his way down. When he got three undone, he made a subtle grunt and jerked the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere.

"Wasn't that my shirt?" Sam chuckled, accepting Dean's hot mouth when Dean offered.

"Want it back?" Dean sat back and stretched the wife beater over his head and threw it to the back seat.

"Not on your life." Sam bucked up, taking Dean's mouth on his own and licking in, raking his fingernails down Dean's back. Dean reached for his button, twisting and tugging, yanking the zipper. He balanced on his knees, his hunter's dexterity kicking in, pulling his pants down and off, and sat back down on Sam's lap. Slotting his cock against his brother's, he shoved upward, dragging the hot flesh together.

"Gonna fucking kill me, Dean." Sam huffed, bucking up. Dean sat up, lined Sam up and began to sit. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Fucking you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Dean stopped and looked up at Sam, eyes full of innocence.

"You're not even like, prepped, man."

"You wanted me to bottom, here I am. Bottoming. And now you're complaining about how?"

Sam leaned forward, taking Dean's shoulder between his lips and chuckled.

"Come'ere."

Dean moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders.

Sam popped the door latch, kicking his knees outside and picked Dean up, cradled in his arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean held on tighter, afraid of being dropped.

"Fucking you." Sam spit his own words back at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Sam opened the back door, shuffling out of his jeans and kicking them to the side. He sat Dean down in the black leather back seat and laid him back. "Flip."

Dean did as he was told, laying on his stomach. He was nervous. Ha. Dean Winchester, nervous. Sam saw him naked all the time. Nudity had always existed between them. It comes with the territory. But seeing Dean all splayed out, wanting, waiting, that made him feel vulnerable. And suddenly the world came crashing down as he realized why Sam made such a big deal out of this whole thing. Dean was vulnerable. and Sam felt that all the time.

"Sammy." Dean began to turn as he felt cold, wet flesh sliding up his crack, twisting and straining a moan from the bottom of his stomach. Sam put his warm, giant hands on either side of Dean's firm globes, and pulled him apart, placing his tongue on Dean's perineum and licking the entire way up.

Sam darted his tongue in, and Dean grabbed onto the upholstery of his baby, letting his head fall forward to moan into the leather. Sam pulled back, gathering all the saliva he could muster and slid his tongue in, fucking as fast and as deep as he could, fueled by the noises his older brother was making.

Sam slid his hand over, holding him open with his left as he worked with his right. He poked Dean's rim, hearing the high-pitched whine and tell-tale buck of his hips inviting him in, inviting the touch. Sam pressed in as far as Dean's contracted muscles would allow, biting down on Dean's right ass cheek playfully.

"You have to relax." Sam spoke in a hushed tone, running his lips down Dean's flank as he spoke, twisting his finger inside his brother.

"I-I know." Dean exasperated, willing his arms to go slack and to stop tensing every time Sam laid a hand on him.

Dean finally relaxed, letting Sam in, and gasped when Sam breached him fully. Sam licked around his finger, easing the way as he pried them back out. Sam added another finger with ease, climbing up Dean's back to kiss his hairline and his shoulder.

Sam pressed both fingers in, slamming into him. All Dean could focus on was the sounds of flesh smacking flesh, and he couldn't have been more turned on by it. Sam stopped suddenly, intently curling his fingers up and down. Dean tries to stifle his groan of maddening pleasure, but is unprepared for the bite Sam gives him at the same time he's nailing his prostate over and over. Dean wants to scream, wants to drag his nails across his back seat, wants to come. Anything, anything, anything to make Sam stop, keep going. At this point, Dean isn't sure. It feels so fucking fantastic, but at the same time it's so much, too much, fucking awesome.

Dean settles for spreading himself wider, giving Sam more room to work as Sam chuckles lightly under his breath at Dean's reaction.

Dean growls in dismay and disapproval of Sam's chuckling and Sam leans down to take the muscular section of his brother's neck in between his teeth and suckles, leaving tiny bruises across and down his neck. Sam is fingering at a punishing pace, making Dean's walls open and wet, panting with anticipation.

Sam seized his fingers out slowly, and lined up his cock. Dean made a desperate mewl, and felt his cock throb with the loss of contact.

"Ready?" Sam runs his cock along the inside of Dean's thigh, the soft spongy head giving way to the pliant flesh beneath it.

"As I'll ever be." Dean spoke breathlessly, more ready than he's ever been. He so badly wanted to give this to Sam, no matter what it took.

Sam bumped his head into the puckered entrance, squeezing into the tight wet heat that was his brother.

Dean leaned up, lacing his arm through Sam's shoulder, and hit his head off the roof, but he couldn't have cared less. This was awesome. Painful, but awesome.

Sam forced himself farther in and wrapped his arms around his brother's chest. Thrusting in, he jabbed Dean forward and laid one hand on his hip. Dean shoved himself back, fucking himself on his brother's cock and let out a cry of sheer ecstasy.

"Fuck. More, Sammy. Come on."

Sam picked up the pace, gripped tighter, and fucked deeper, eliciting a deep moan from both boys. Sam raked his fingers down the front of Dean's chest, latching his teeth into his neck right on top of the bruises previously left. Dean hoped Sam left marks. He wanted to remember this as long as possible.

Sam plunged his way in, bringing a hand to the back of Dean's skull to grasp at his hair, yanking taunt.

"Sammy.. that's it." Dean bucked back. "Take me."

Sam leaned over and took Dean's ear in his mouth, licking up his earlobe and whispering. "I'm not gonna last much longer. "

Sam took Dean's cock in his warm calloused hand and jacked him in time with his quick, unrelenting thrusts, Dean was already lightly tugging on his balls, moaning at the combined feeling. When he bumped back on his brother's cock, he fucked forward on his brother's hand.

Their breath mingles and it becomes exponentially more difficult to fill their lungs because they're both toppling over the edge after one another, so on the verge of coming. Sam exhales, pumping in three more times before he explodes, coating the inner velvety walls of Dean's open hole with his come. Dean follows suit, painting Sam's hand with warm white fluid, electricity shooting through the majority of his body, making him twitch.

Dean fell over, flat on his face and huffed a deep breath, trying to get his lungs to cooperate. Sam laid down on top of him, crowding his space and tracing his earlobe with his fingertip.

"How can you bitch about that?" Dean sucked in a sigh, exhaling sharply.

"What do you mean?" Sam ran his hand down the right side of Dean's shoulder blade, a comforting notion that he'd always done after such passionate sex.

"I could do that every day.. It hurt at first.. but wow. Just, wow." Dean unconsciously ran his tongue across his bottom lip and his eyes darted to his brother's hazel ones.

"Why don't you then?" Sam playfully punched Dean in the ribs, bucking his hips and grinding his hard muscles into Dean's tired body.

"Dude, gotta piss." Dean arched his back. "Up, Sasquatch."

Sam leaned his head down on Dean's back, sighing.

"5 more minutes." Sam closed his eyes and stretched out over his brother.

"Alright. but that's all you get. Then we gotta get back on the road. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
